


Picture Perfect

by fragileKnight1



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Pricefield Prompt: What if saving William caused a storm to hit Arcadia Bay in 2013 afterward Chloe's family moves to Seattle plus a meeting with Victoria about something:
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Picture Perfect

Max shook her head as the shock of the travel hit her and she found herself sitting next to Chloe only she looked completely different. She was smiling softly while humming a long to a Teagan and Sara song. Her clothes were even more hipster than hers and her leather jacket was covered in anime and pins.

Chloe looked at Max and said, "Damn Max you are looking a little green. What did that bitch say this time?"

"What..." Max looked out the window and saw they were in front of Blackwell but the building was completely different, "It was fine...I am just a little tired."

"I told you that pulling all nighters wasn't good for you, but I did the same thing my first year so I can't fault you."

Max swallowed and pulled out her journal which was stuffed with pictures of her and Chloe. They had been dating since she was a senior in high school and...Chloe lost her arm during the storm that destroyed Arcadia Bay in twenty-thirteen.

Max stared at the picture of Chloe's prosthetic left arm and kept flipping through the journal and as she did the old memories faded and these newer happier ones took their place. She pressed the journal to her chest and said, "Did you talk to our parents yet about flying down to San Francisco to meet us at the gallery?"

"My mom won't be able to make it like normal but your parents and my dad will be there." Chloe smiled, "You are definitely an Everyday hero Caulfield."

"No you are for convincing me to submit a piece." Max shook her head. "I can't believe I almost let Victoria talk me out of it. She is evil."

"She is just an insecure bitch." Chloe pulled out, "I can't believe they chose both of you to represent Blackwell."

"Maybe this is going to help us move past whatever she hates about me and let us become friends."

"Maybe."

They drove through town and Max looked out at the town. A restaurant called Bigfoot’s Bar’B’Que was standing where the Two Whales had been and the bay was once again full of fishing boats. She looked up to where the lighthouse had been and saw that a new one was still under construction and said, “Do you ever wonder what might have been if the storm hadn’t hit the town?”

“Not really.” Chloe smiled, “Everything that has happened since then has been hella great and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“I love you.” Max smiled as the feelings swelled up inside her and she repeated, “I love you.”

“Awww, I love it when you get sappy.” Chloe laughed and pulled into a neighborhood that seemed familiar but all of the houses were brand new. “I hear that Dana is planning another big bash for Halloween and I was wondering if you would like to do a duo costume with me.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Pirates of course.” Chloe laughed, “Captain Bloody Price and her adorable first mate Max “Gulleye” Caulfield. The scourges of Arcadia Bay.”

“Sounds cute.” Max nodded, “But we have bigger things to plan first. Have you got your stuff packed and ready to go tomorrow?”

“I am as ready as I can be.” Chloe nodded, “You would think that the college could pay for more than a few bus tickets though.”

“Hey they are paying for deluxe accommodations when we get there so don’t complain.” Max grinned, “I hear that the hotel room has a Jacuzzi.”

“Thinking naughty thoughts?” Chloe parked in front of an apartment complex and leaned over to kiss Max, “If I didn’t have to work tonight I would have you tell me what kind of things we will be doing in that hotel room.”

“You are the only one thinking naughty thoughts.” Max kissed Chloe back and quickly took her picture, “I will wait up for you.”

“Meaning I will find you asleep on the couch when I come home at midnight.”

“I will stay up this time.” Max crossed her heart, “I promise.”


End file.
